Mickey's Bar
by TheNewIdea
Summary: Fan fiction adaptation of a screenplay I created. Mainly Looney Tunes, also Disney characters and Hanna Barbara. There is a rift between the Disney's, the Looney Tunes, and the Barbara's. Blood has already been spilled. With their home destroyed for mysterious reasons by an unknown force, they must band together to end the madness and restore the peace.
1. The Looney Tunes

Chapter One

The Looney Tunes

There is a land, an entire planet that is adjacent to our own. It is known simply as the Land Where Time Stands Still, the reason is because this is the place where time does not exist, pure and simple. This planet is the home of every cartoon character that has ever been created since the beginning of time. Dominantly the Warner Brothers and Disney corporations inhabit it, but Hanna Barbara and MGM have also made a presence here.

In this place, there is a valley and in this is a forest, simply called The Forest. It is here that most of our residents live, save those who reside in Grover's Lot, a large community built for the more homey cartoons. In the middle of The Forest, is a large clearing with a single boulder in the middle of it, next to this forest are a large meadow and an even larger lake. On the mountains surrounding this valley, is a monastery. Directly across from the lake is a lone building, this is Mickey's Bar.

The road leading to Grover's Lot passes by the lake to its right and the forest to its left. The sky is always blue and although rain is a constant thing, it is never necessarily a bad thing.

This is The Land Where Time Stands Still; to the residents it is known as The Land and nothing more. It is 1989, the morning of Mel Blanc's death. This story begins with a hole in the ground, which lived a rabbit...

Bugs Bunny, one of the local benefactors of the community, was just waking up from a long night of restful sleep when his phone began to ring. "Bugs Bunny's Residence, Bugs Bunny speaking" Bugs said mid yawn, "Bugs, it's me Daffy. You've got to come down here man. This is big!" Bugs rolled his eyes, "What are you talking about? And where are you anyway?" he asked, not really wanted to deal with Daffy antics today. "I'm at the bar you long ear buffoon! Get down here as quick as you can, this is important!" Bugs had a hard time believing Daffy with the noise of clinging mugs and cheering in the background, "Is this as important as that office party last week?" Daffy huffed, "What office party? That wasn't an office party." Bugs sighed, "Uh huh, it wasn't. You invited hookers to the bar." Daffy laughed to himself, "Oh you mean _that_ party? It's nothing like that Bugs is this serious." Bugs nodded sarcastically and hung up the phone without saying goodbye.

Walking over to the kitchen table, Bugs began to make coffee, just as he was pouring the mix in, the phone rang again. Picking it up and having a good idea who it was Bugs spoke first, "Listen I'm not in the mood today. What it is you have planned you can forget it!" A pause, "Well if that's how you're going to treat you're second best friend you can forget it." It wasn't Daffy; it was Mickey, owner and proprietor of Mickey's Bar. "Mick?" Bugs said suddenly, "What are you doing, don't you have customers to serve?" Mickey huffed, "I'm sure Goofy can handle it. Besides you need to get down here, this is important." Bugs sighed, "Did Daffy put you up to this?" he asked annoyingly. Mickey laughed, "No. Even if he did how would you know? Just get your ass down here, we need yah." Bugs rolled his eyes and continued making the coffee, "What is it that's so damn important Mick?" he continued getting more and more agitated the longer he was on the phone. "It's Mel" Mickey said firmly, "he's dead."

Bugs sat down the coffee and listened and Mickey told him of Blanc's passing. At this Bugs cried his eyes out, "Why didn't Daffy tell me?" Bugs said after he had calmed down, "He didn't want to send you into shock" Mickey answered, "That and we're celebrating Mel's life. Get down here."

Hanging up the phone, Bugs was almost too scared to move. It was as if every step he took would be little heavier, every word he said a little slower and everything he looked at would look a little different then what it was before. Bugs immediately hurried to get ready and made his way to the bar.

Daffy sat at the bar counter and ordered another drink. The last few hours have been difficult. Ever since he heard on the news that Mel had died, he had been drowning his sorrows in alcohol and corny jokes. Sylvester sat next to him, ordered another drink and said nothing. Out of all of them the cat had taken Mel's death the hardest, for he was closest to him vocally and thus Mel had a deeper meaning. Mickey sat stood behind the counter and began cleaning glasses as if he had nothing better to do.

At the front of the bar, was a stage. Surrounding the stage were several tables, each of them arranged in no particular order. Jessica Rabbit was on stage singing "At Last" by Etta James, while her husband Roger sat at the nearest table, watching his wife lustfully bob and weave through the crowd as she continued singing. At Table 7, in the middle of the room sat Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner, best friends in real life and both of them able to speak, drinking and trying to avoid the recent unpleasantness as much as humanly possible. Across from them at Table 9, sat Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble, the former was unsympathetic to the Looney Tunes troubles and was only interested in getting more drinks and staying away from his wife, while Barney was deeply depressed and was looking in Fred for some company, in which he found none and so sat quietly in deep thought.

Sylvester turned to Daffy and spoke, "Is this the end Daf?" Daffy sighed and shook his head, "No" he replied, "only the beginning. We can't live our lives in mourning-that would be the last he would want." Sylvester nodded in agreement, "What can we do?" he asked, "I'll tell you" Daffy began, "we do what we put on this Earth to do. Make people laugh. Make them forget. Our problems are insignificant compared to theirs." Sylvester took a drink and downed it as quickly as it appeared, "How then can our lives be insignificant if we're making people happy? How can we make people happy if we are unhappy?" Daffy sighed, this time deeper, "I don't know Sly" he said, "I just don't know."

Bugs entered the bar and walked over to the counter. Mickey pulled out a glass and poured him a beer, "Free of charge" he said as he continued to wipe down the counter and his glasses. Bugs nodded and said nothing, only casually taking a drink of his beer and looking around aimlessly trying to find something, anything to take his mind of what was happening. The room had grown silent with Bugs' entrance, even the music had stopped.

The rabbit looked around and saw that the entire floor was staring at him, waiting for him to say something. Bugs got the hint and walked up stage. Jessica moved aside and allowed him to step up to the microphone. Then Bugs began to speak. "I know that not all of you here are here because of what happened. I know that most of you didn't know Mel or what he was like and also that most of you probably don't care, even though you should. What I'm about to say isn't biased, it is truth." Bugs looked around the room and stepped off stage to make the conversation more personal and continued," Mel was the kindest person you could ever meet. He didn't judge by what the world saw you as; he judged you based on your heart, your character. That's why he took us on-The Looney Tunes. Before Mel we were nothing more than an idea, we were lost within ourselves, there was nothing but darkness. Mel gave us life, gave us hope that the world would accept us for what we were without being judged, without being turned away simply because we were rabbits, ducks, cats, or what have you." The crowd began to cheer, Barney, Sylvester and Daffy each gave a standing ovation, for that was exactly what they needed to hear.

At that moment, Foghorn Leghorn, Speedy Gonzales, Yosemite Sam and Elmer Fudd entered the bar with their heads hung low. Foghorn looked around the room and spoke, "July 10th, 1989. Let this day live forever in infamy." Daffy stood up and shook his head, "No Foghorn. Let it live to let it live, for this too shall pass, as all things do. For we are Warner Brothers, we are Looney Tunes, and with us, his memory shall live." Everyone gave out a loud "Amen" as they lifted their heads, for Daffy was the town preacher and thus extremely respected among the community. But that doesn't mean that Daffy was saintly, the only reason he took the preacher job at all was because no one else would. If anything he considered his preacher position a service to the community and as atonement for his past.

Elmer Fudd stepped up to the counter, at which Mickey slowly reached for the shotgun he kept under the counter, "We goanna have problems Franklin?" Mickey asked using Elmer's real name, Elmer sighed, "I told you call me Elmer, and no we're not going to have a problem." Daffy slowly shifted to the other side of the bar, as did Bugs, both of them sitting down at Table 6 in the middle of the room. Elmer saw this and sighed, "I'm not goanna shoot you" he replied, "I'm just here for drinks and to honor a good man." Bugs and Daffy nodded in understanding and began to walk back towards the counter.

Mickey pulled out three glasses and filled them, giving them to Elmer, Bugs and Daffy. Elmer raised his glass, "To Mel" he said, "the greatest man we ever knew." Bugs and Daffy followed suit and drank, Sylvester smiled and motioned for his glass to be filled, "To Bugs and to Daffy" he said as he raised his glass, "in this darkness may they be the light for us all." They all cheered and followed Sly as he drank. This continued for several hours, by seven o clock that night, they had run out of things to cheer for.

All of them, now extremely drunk, slowly made their way to the door. Mickey laughed to himself as he saw Daffy get on Sylvester's back and sing a random Irish drinking song, all the while Sly kept moving towards the door in a desperate attempt to leave. Elmer, who drank the fewest, reached the door first and held it open, he noticed that Bugs was practically crawling on the floor he was so wasted. Sly too, was about to collapse, mostly from the alcohol he had consumed and from Daffy's ever increasing weight. Grabbing Bugs' arm, Elmer pulled the rabbit to his feet and stabilized him to best of his ability. Walking over to the payphone, Elmer called a cab to take Daffy and Sly home, while he shouldered the rabbit and headed into the forest.

Making it to the rabbit's hole at a quarter to nine, Elmer took the elevator down in the hole and laid Bugs down on the bed before leaving. Elmer laughed to himself as he thought about where he was, and realizing that none of that really mattered. Even though Mel didn't voice Elmer until much later, he still had a connection. He was hurting just as much as the others. Elmer was just better at hiding it. Stepping on the elevator, Elmer took off his hat and whispered, "Good night Bugs" he said as he shouldered his gun and began to go up.

Outside, Elmer stepped away from the rabbit hole and headed towards the clearing, one of his hunting grounds for Bugs and Daffy. Climbing up on the rock, Elmer pulled out his gun and fired three shots in the air, he reloaded and repeated this process almost fifteen times, he would've done more, but he ran out of ammo.


	2. The Drive In

Chapter Two

The Drive In

Huckleberry Hound sat in his blue car watching one of the worst films ever created, The Three Caballeros. As the soft rain began to fall on the hood of his car, he thought about his life and everything that he had lost. He thought about how he technically considered lucky, for not a lot cartoons could say that they still had hope nowadays, especially when it came to The Looney Tunes.

_"There's been a rift between us for as long as I can remember"_ Huck thought to himself as he stared at the rain, no longer interested in the film, _"The Looney Tunes, The Barbara's and The Disney's. We're different, too different. Soon we'll be at each other's throats."_ Huck looked at the concession stand and saw the long line, but he also noticed that he was extremely hungry. Grabbing an umbrella, he opened his car door and headed out in the rain.

Scooby-Doo stood in the line of the concession stand, he didn't have any money, but he hadn't eaten in weeks, so he figured if anything he could play the sympathy card. The hump on Scooby's back had disappeared, the result of long hours of constant exercise and running from ghosts, his voice had finally filled out, losing the famous slur and heavy use of Rs he was known for. His face was longer, his nose shorter and his head as a whole, looked more than an actual Great Dane's, the result of facial reconstruction after a horrifying accident with a steam roller that almost killed him.

Pete was the cashier, he was grumpier than usual, mostly because Mickey had fired him from the bar after for disorderly conduct and insulting the costumers by making fun of their problems. Scooby gingerly came up to the register and spoke, "I'll have Bud Light, a nacho with cheese and a Mr. Goodbar with extra nuts." Pete calculated his order in the register, "That'll be $27.50" he said with a slight growl in his voice. Scooby looked down, "I don't have any money" he whispered softly, "What was that?" Pete asked, somewhat annoyed that he wasn't speaking up. Scooby complied and stared at Pete right in the face, "I said I don't have any money. Times have been hard lately, especially since-" Pete cut him off, getting directly in his face, "What does this look like a charity? How do you expect me to make money if you come here asking for free handouts? No. Get out of here!" Scooby hung his head and gave a long sigh, "As if I would serve your kind anyway" Pete mumbled under his breath as he took the next costumer.

"I'll pay it" a voice said as $27.50 landed on the counter, it was Huck. Pete stared at him, "You can't just-" Huck cut him off this time, "Yes I can" he answered firmly, "now get this guy his order and you better get me a Bud too, I'm parched." Pete sighed, "Why should I-?" he began to say before Huck got directly in his face, "Because" Huck said sharply, "I'm Huckleberry Hound and that's Scooby-Doo. Show us with the respect we deserve." Pete huffed, "Right. Sure show you low life's respect! That'll be the day." Huck rolled his eyes and grabbed Pete's collar, pulling him in closer, "It'll be the day of the end of your existence right now, if you don't serve us." Huck slowly pulled his revolver and aimed it at Pete, "You have three seconds."

Pete nodded and brought out the orders and handed a plate full of food and two beers to Huck, who walked over to the table where Scooby-Doo was sitting, apparently content with not eating. Huck sat the food down on the table and sat across from Scooby, who said nothing and kept his eyes strictly focused on the plate in front of him. Huck smiled and tried to make conversation, "So what's your story friend?" he asked, "Why do you want to know?" Scooby answered sadly as he began to eat, "Well" Huck began, not really sure where to go with his answer, "everyone has a story." Scooby nodded and looked up at Huck, "Alright. What's yours?" Huck sighed and nodded at the same time, "You'll keep your end?" Huck asked, sensing where this was going, Scooby nodded in agreement and Huck sat back in his chair and took a drink from his beer.

"You want to my story?" Huck asked, "Okay. Well it all began about twenty years ago" the crickets began to chirp in the grass, the rain picked up, getting steadier and steadier with passing minute. "I had just bought a farm in Kansas. The plan was to get married, have a few kids and start a life, just anybody else. As you can imagine the right girl was easy to find, but I soon found out that we couldn't have kids." Huck took another drink, Scooby leaned in pretending to be interested, but really he was thinking about his own situation, everyone was egotistical here, there is almost no sympathetic and no understanding for anyone unless they're going through exactly, to the last detail, everything that you're going through. Such is the way of The Land.

Scooby lost interest and had drowned Huck when he started to ramble about on his house was destroyed by a tornado, how his wife of typhoid the year before that and how he lost everything else soon after. When his story was over Huck sighed and began to cry, "Thanks friend" he said as he wiped away small tears coming from his eyes, "it means a lot to know that someone was listening. That someone cares." Scooby laughed and shook his head in disagreement, "We're not friends" he said harshly, "we're not brothers, we're not even related. The fact that we come from the same company doesn't change that." Huck straightened out and let Scooby continue, "To be honest, I lost interest in you ten minutes ago. Why should I care about your problems when I have my own to deal with?" The wind picked up, signaling a storm coming in.

Scooby stared at Huck, who only bore a hurt expression, "Don't take it personally" Scooby began, "it's not you. It's me...I've lost everything. Literally everything, I have no one left, they're all dead. Every single one of em" Huck leaned in, having invested an interest, "Whose they?" he asked, Scooby laughed, "Mystery Inc. It was two years ago, in Colorado." Scooby took a long drink from his beer and continued, "We were at one of the ski resorts. I wasn't feeling too good and opted to go back to the hotel to rest, but the others insisted that we go up one last time." The crickets continued singing in the background, the wind had died down as did the rain, but there was now a still silence in the air, for the concession stand, excluding Pete, was completely empty.

"The wind was rough that day" Scooby continued, his head hung low and his voice barely audible; "the ski directors told us that it was too dangerous. We should have listened. But Fred gave the guy a $100 to let us up and so we climbed in the tram to the mountain top." Scooby smiled as he remembered their faces, how happy and excited they all were at going up for one final time. "Half up the tram unexpectedly stopped. Velma thought it was a break in the system and called the ski director's lodge, but he left for the day as soon as we went up." Small tears formed on the dog's face, Huck handed him a tissue, but Scooby shook it off, "The wind got worse with each passing minute" Scooby continued, "I was afraid that we were the cables were going to snap. But something worse happened before that..." He stopped, he couldn't bare the thought of reliving that horrible day, Huck sighed and put his hand on the dog's paw, "I'm sorry" he said, "I shouldn't have said anything." Scooby sighed equally, "No. It's okay. It's good to finally let this go, get it off my chest...I've been carrying this guilt for so long I wasn't sure how much more I could take before I-" Scooby trailed off, he didn't need to finish his sentence for Huck to know what he was thinking. It was all too clear.

Both of them stood up, Huck headed towards his car, while Scooby headed for the bathroom. Huck looked around and saw that the concession stand had closed; Pete was nowhere to be found. A large sign at the front of the drive in declaring that it was closing in ten minutes was lit up in bright neon signs. Huck slowly made his way to the bathroom door.

Inside the bathroom it was very dirty. Only one stall was operational, the other two were destroyed. To the right of the stalls was a broom closet and in front of them were the sinks. Scooby-Doo opened the broom closet and entered, Huck slowly made his way over and saw the saddest thing that he ever saw in his entire life. At the bottom of the broom closet was a small bed, on the shelf was a picture frame of Scooby and the rest of Mystery Inc. There was small shaving mirror hanging on the wall of the closet. The space itself was only enough room to stand in, let alone sleep and still Scooby-Doo slept, uncomfortably in the broom closet of the men's bathroom at the drive in. Huck hung his head sadly, "I'm sorry friend" he whispered as he pulled out a small business card and sat it next to the photo on the shelf, "I really am." Then without another Huckleberry Hound left the bathroom and the drive in, leaving the Great Dane to sleep, what little sleep he could get.


	3. Reaching And Screaming Out Loud

Chapter Three

Reaching and Screaming Out Loud

"There just isn't a lot to say about him" Huck said to Mickey as he took another drink and looked around the bar, "What do you mean?" Mickey asked, leaning on the counter and lazily removing a spot in the woodwork. "I mean he's different Mick" Huck began, "he's not like the others." Mickey huffed, "Barbara's are all the same. Egotistical assholes that only care about themselves and tell the world to go screw itself over!" Huck shrugged this off, "Not you of course" Mickey added, "you're different." Huck sighed as he took another drink, "That's my point. I'm not like them, what makes you think he isn't either?" Mickey shook his head, "Because we know him. He's involved too deep with the Barbara's, he can't be trusted."

Daffy and Bugs were sitting at Table 6, watching the conversation between Huck and Mickey. Daffy continually glared at Huck; making mental notes of his movements should he reach for his revolver or try anything funny. Bugs however, watched Mickey and made mental notes of _his_ movements should _he_ try anything. After several minutes, Huck stood up, paid his bill and left the bar.

Bugs turned to Daffy, "You thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked, "Yeah" Daffy answered, "Huck is with them. No question." They both stood up and headed towards the door, Mickey saw this and walked over, reaching the door only seconds before they did. "Wait fellas" he said, "don't do this." Daffy huffed, "Something ain't right here Mick. We have to see this through." Mickey shook his head, "No you don't. Hasn't there been enough pain already? What about Mel, he certainly wouldn't this for anyone, not just you guys but us too." Bugs pulled out a carrot and began chomping on it like it was his last one of the season, "Listen Doc" he began, "No" Mickey cut him before he could say anything else, "I won't have you guys start a war. I won't have that." Daffy sighed, "The Disney's and The Looney Tunes have been-" Mickey slapped Daffy in the face, he immediately became angry, the room grew silent as soon as Mickey's hand made contact with Daffy's face. "Don't you get it?" Mickey screamed at them, "There is no Disney's, there is no Looney Tunes! There are only us. We are one and the same! What do you think will happen if start fighting amongst ourselves? Earth won't have cartoons, we'll be dead, forgotten, faded away, and for what? Because a few people decided that it would be easier if we kill each other?"

Bugs moved towards the door, but Mickey then punched him in the face, drawing blood, "What the hell Mick!" Bugs screamed as he grabbed his nose in pain. Mickey huffed, opened the door, pulled out his keys and locked it. Daffy stared at the closed door and then everyone around him, "What?" he asked nonchalantly, Foghorn stood up, "You idiot now look what you did, you locked us in!" Daffy laughed, "Where are we Foghorn?" Foghorn looked at Daffy in confusion and then remembered that he was in a bar-locked in a bar. Then the party of the century began.

Scooby-Doo walked down the road towards Mickey's Bar, desperately in need of a drink and good company. The second part he wasn't sure of finding, for he was a Barbara and Mickey's Bar was relatively a Disney-Looney Tune Bar. The Barbara's and the two MGMs that were here, had to go to Bud's Place, a struggling business and nothing more than a small shack on the other side of the lake.

If anything, the one thing that the dog needed was a friend, and even though he had made a connection to Huck the night before, Scooby had a problem with trusting people. In the meadow in front of the lake, Jerry Mouse, the resident monk and one of the MGMs, was busy meditating. Walking over the dog sat next to him saying nothing and hoping that eventually he would find a friend in this small mouse.

Jerry opened his eyes and saw Scooby-Doo sitting patiently next to him, "What do you need my son?" he said, speaking in the tradition monk fashion, "Father" Scooby bowed respectfully," I need guidance." Jerry nodded and stood up, "You don't need guidance." Scooby sighed and stared out into the lake, "Have you ever thought about ending it?" Jerry raised his eyebrows, somewhat appalled by the question, "Ending it? Suicide you mean?" Scooby-Doo nodded his head rapidly and looked down, ashamed that he even said anything. "Well no" Jerry continued, "I haven't. There's too much to live for, too many people who need me, who would miss me if I were to die that way." Scooby sighed, "Death is an interesting concept. If you die naturally or with honor you are treated as such, but you die by your hand simply because you couldn't take living in a world that was full of pain you are immediately shunned for it." Jerry nodded in silent agreement, "If that is true than the Martyrs are the worst people in all of history. They died for something they believed in when they didn't have to. But they did because it was right." Scooby began to pace randomly, "That's not the same thing" he replied, "I'm talking about willingly taking your own life." Jerry nodded, "What's the difference if I kill you right now or you do it yourself? You obviously want to die. That's willingly giving up isn't it?"

Scooby-Doo huffed and walked away, he did not come to debate philosophy, he came to meet a friend, but it was obvious that Jerry was too otherworldly for his own good. Scooby made his way to the bar.

On the road Huck walked towards his house in Grover's Lot, long having passed the lake and the forest. When he reached his house, a dark Kentucky blue two story with a white trim, he noticed that every other house was completely empty. Turning back towards Mickey's Bar, Huck saw Mickey's signature red and yellow car that he still had and constantly maintained since the 1930s. He waved as the car passed by and pulled into the driveway across from his. Mickey smiled and was greeted by Pluto and Minnie, who ran out to meet him with various hugs and kisses. Huck sighed as he watched them, how happy they looked. How he once had something like that. Huck shook these feelings off immediately, got his mail and entered his house without another word.

Sylvester was cutting his grass that morning, having got over his hangover during the night, when Huck and Mickey arrived at their houses. Across the street, his neighbor Tom Cat was also cutting grass, "Hey Tom" Sylvester said as he cut off his mower, "What is it Sly?" Tom said doing the same, "I bet I can get my grass before you can" Sly challenged, Tom smiled, "The usual wager?" Sly nodded his head, "I was thinking double this time." Tom laughed, "Alright...split it anyway?" Sly shrugged, "Why not." They started their mowers and the friendly competition began.

Out of everyone, Sly and Tom were the best example of how two different people from two different studios could get along and live peacefully. They each tried to get the others to see the petty foolishness of the feud and possible war between The Disney's and The Looney Tunes vs. The Barbara's and the MGMs, but they no such luck. The resentment between the two sides was too great, fighting was almost inevitable.

The two cats were done with their yards in seven minutes, neither of them won or lost and even if one of them did, they would've still shared the reward, a nice ice cold beer on a hot summer day. Sitting on Tom's porch, Sly and Tom watched the sun rise and hoped that this day would bring a new beginning for both of them. Sly and Tom both lived alone, but it wasn't always that way. Sly had a wife, but she left him due to complications with his job, Tom had a kid, but he ran off to the Army and hasn't seen or heard from him since-that almost twenty years ago. They were both hoping to start over, so far they had succeeded in achieving a few things that few people get, the ability to retire at an early enough age to actually enjoy what you've been given and good company to go along with it.

"You know what I think?" Tom said turning to his friend, "What's that?" Sly asked as he took another drink, "I think that we were put here for a reason Sly. I don't know what it is and you don't know what it is, but we were put here for a reason." Sly sighed and nodded in agreement and silently continued to drink his beer.

Scooby-Doo reached the door of Mickey's Bar only to find it locked. From outside he could hear the sounds of yelling, the smell of alcohol and loud music. "Well" he said to himself, "I was going to have a good time today." He looked at his watch on wrist; he didn't really know why he wore it to begin with. He guessed that it paid to be on time and it didn't hurt to be early for anything. "It's 9:58. Shaggy would be digging into a pizza, Velma would be reading a book on monsters, Fred would be driving us to wherever it was we were going, and Daphne would be telling jokes..." Scooby trailed off as he thought of the gang and the times they had, seeing nothing else to do, Scooby sat in front of the door and waited for it be unlocked.

Daffy and Bugs meanwhile were on stage entertaining the crowd. Daffy was leaning on the microphone as if it were his last life line, he was laughing as he began to sing "Another Irish Drinking Song" by Da Vinci's Notebook. It was hilariously stupid and only a further testament of the idiocy of what alcohol can do to the human mind. Everybody on the floor joined in the chorus "Now everybody's died and till our tears dried, we'll drink and drink and drink and drink some more. We'll dance and sing and fight until the early morning light, and then we'll throw up, pass out, wake up and go drinking once again."

Foghorn picked up Henry Hawk and began slamming him against every table in the bar and across the counter, smashing several glasses, both of them were laughing the entire time as if nothing was wrong. Barnyard Dawg was busy fondling a girl by the name of Sparkle and was planning on very interesting night, he even came prepared and brought himself three condoms to make it through the night. Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner were sitting at Table 7, minding their own business and being the only sensible ones in the bar. They left as soon as the fighting started. Bugs and Daffy eventually fought with each other, Foghorn fought with everybody, throwing people around the room as if they were nothing but rag dolls.

Huck sat on his porch and pulled out his harmonica, he hadn't played it since his life turned to complete shit but he figured that now was a good time to start picking it up again. It started out slow and very unsure, but as it continued it got more upbeat and lively. Sly and Tom walked over and threw him a beer, which he caught and nodded, continuing with his music. Mickey was throwing a Frisbee to Pluto, who ran into Huck's yard and accidently got into the garden, ruining a good six months worth of flower planting and tree growing. Huck immediately stopped and turned towards the dog, as Pluto backed away shyly and headed towards Mickey.

"Sorry about that Huck" Mickey said as he walked forward, patting Pluto on the back, "I'll pay for the damages" Huck shook him off, "Don't worry about" he picked up the Frisbee and threw it back to Pluto, "Shit happens right?" Mickey laughed, "Yeah. It does." Mickey pulled out $200 and dropped it n Huck's hand, "What's this for?" Huck asked, "For the garden" Mickey answered. Huck rolled his eyes, "I told you it's not that big a deal." Mickey nodded, "Then consider it a gift."

Huck pocketed the money and smiled at Pluto, who smiled back, if dogs could smile, knowing this Pluto waved his ear like you would a hand and him and Mickey walked back into the house.

Sly walked over and patted Huck on the back, "Hey" he said, "wanna hang with me and Tom? We're going to the bar later." Huck smiled, "You want to hang out with me?" he asked, rather embarrassed, "Why not?" Sly said, "it's not like we're enemies or anything. Besides you look like need a drink." Huck raised the beer that Sly earlier, causing both of them to laugh heartedly, "Well okay" Sly continued, "maybe not the drink, but what good food and company?" Huck nodded, "That much I could use." Sly turned back towards Tom's house, "Great. We'll get Mickey. See you in an hour?" Huck headed back towards his house and sat on his house, "I'll be there."


	4. Musical Appreciation

Chapter Four

Musical Appreciation

Even though Mickey owned the bar, most of the Disney's in the area were not permitted inside. It was extremely ironic but the Looney Tunes were taking over the place, soon it wouldn't be Mickey's Bar anymore. It would be Daffy's Bar, Bugs' Place or something along the lines of that. This of course did not go well with any of the Disney's who were thinking of ways on how to save the bar. It was the only they had, the only thing that any of them had. It was the staple of The Land, the gathering place, originally built for everyone to come and enjoy good company, drinks and forgetting their troubles.

Donald Duck sat in his car in the parking lot outside the bar. He cried as he heard the rowdiness and chaos of the bar, "It wasn't supposed to be this way." he said to himself, "It was supposed to bring us together. But now it seems it's only driving us apart." Donald looked to his right and saw Jose Carioca, one of his best friends and front man of The Three Caballeros. Stepping out of his car, Donald went over to greet him.

"Senor Donald!" Jose exclaimed as he saw his friend approach and pulling him into a bear hug, "It's been a long time mi amigo." Donald nodded, "Too long, old friend." They made their way towards the door of the bar. "So how's Panchito?" Donald asked, for he hadn't heard from the rooster in quite some time, Jose became uneasy, "Panchito? He's..." Donald became concerned; usually Jose had nothing to hide from him, but now he seemed distant. "What's going on Jose is something wrong?" Donald said as he stopped moving, Jose continued towards the door, "Just drop it Donald" the parrot replied sternly.

Scooby-Doo lifted his head and smiled as he saw Jose and Donald, for he had recognized them and had hoped against hope that they had keys to the bar. Upon finding it locked Jose sighed in despair, but Donald laughed and pulled out a large ring of keys, "Mickey always gives me keys to everything" Donald replied, "I'm kinda of like his business partner you might say." Jose nodded in agreement and both birds entered the bar with Scooby following behind them.

Donald and Jose immediately stopped as they witnessed what was happening. The bar was a complete mess. Daffy and Bugs were passed out stage, Foghorn was still flinging people without a care in the world, Wile E. and Road Runner, who had returned to bar to try and stop the madness, only to end up as part of it- passed out on the table each of them. Those who weren't on the floor were at the tables, throwing up on themselves and acting like complete idiots. Jessica Rabbit could be erotically yelling as Roger went at her backstage, Barnyard Dawg and Sparkle could also be heard upstairs having the time of their lives.

Donald pulled out his revolver that he received as a gift from the Navy and fired three shots in the air, causing everyone to stop immediately and turn towards the duck. "Enough!" Donald screamed as he holstered the revolver in its sheath, "What the hell is wrong with you people?" he asked looking around and giving everyone the evil eye, "I know that you just lost Mel Blanc, the guy who gave your voice, but you're doing him a disservice. Show some respect for yourselves, as he did for you." Jose nodded, "This is not how cartoons should act." Foghorn stepped down the table and moved towards Donald and Jose, "And who are you to tell us what we should and shouldn't do?" he asked, the alcohol reeking from his breath.

Scooby-Doo huffed, "Um I believe he's Donald Duck" he added, "and I know that you don't give a fu-" Foghorn cut him off, "You stay out of this mutt before I beat your head in with a stick!" he threatened, Scooby hung his head down in shame and said nothing. Jose saw this and patted the dog's head and turned to Foghorn, "I think you've had enough Senor Leghorn" he began, "you all had enough." He pulled out his umbrella and opened it and closed it rapidly, making everyone in the bar disappear save for himself, Donald, Scooby-Doo and those who were backstage and upstairs.

Donald turned to Jose, "Where did they go?" he asked, "Back home" Jose answered, "They can come back once they've gathered their senses." Donald moved behind the counter and pulled out two glasses and filled them with beer. Jose and Donald sat at the counter and began to drink, Scooby remained where he was, saddened that he was not allowed to partake or even poured a drink. Ignoring him, Donald and Jose began to talk.

Scooby sighed and moved to the front of the stage. On the left side of the stage was a lone grand piano that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Looking around and making sure that no one noticed him, Scooby walked over to the piano and sat at the bench. He tested the keys and tuned them accordingly-then he began to play.

One of the many hidden things about the dog was his singing ability, it was difficult to believe and Scooby-Doo often hid it to avoid getting laughed at and receive even more ridicule. Scooby had enough problems to deal with when people made fun of his speech impediment, something that he was still battling, for with some words, he still put too much emphasis on the R, which is why for the most part Scooby was unsociable and rarely left the drive in.

Jose and Donald turned towards the stage, listening to the heartfelt melody of the piano and raising their glasses in agreement to every word. When it was over, Scooby was crying, "It hurts too much" he said to himself, "I can't...do this anymore." Stepping off stage, the Great Dane sat at the nearest table and began to wail. It was the saddest sound that either Donald or Jose ever heard in their entire lives.

Raising a glass, Jose spoke, "A toast Senor Donald" Donald raised his glass in response, "to our piano player" he continued looking at Scooby-Doo, "may his music lift our souls, forget the world and bring joy to him and everyone who he is with. May he find happiness and learn from despair, so that our lives may be better for it." Scooby heard this last part and walked towards Jose, without lifting his head up, he spoke, "Why would your lives be better if I'm happy? Why do you care?" Jose was about to answer when Scooby headed towards the door and spoke, "It doesn't matter, especially now." Donald shook his head in confusion, "Why would it not matter?" he asked, "When you've lost as many people as I have" Scooby answered, "you lose hope. The world isn't happy go lucky anymore, it isn't a fairy tale. In the end we all suffer the same fate, we all die. Death is a funny thing, it is the thing that people fear the most and yet in order to get to Heaven, the place that everyone wants to be, they have to first experience death."

Scooby then exited the bar, leaving Jose and Donald staring at nothing, their heads hung down in sadness.

Donald sighed and poured himself another drink. It was going to be a long night. Jose pulled out a cigar and offered one to Donald, which he took without question. Striking a match, Jose lit Donald's cigar and then his own. "Hey come on" Jose said turning to Donald, "let's have some fun eh?" Donald laughed sarcastically, "I'm not in the mood for fun right now Jose. Just leave me to my drink." Jose shrugged and blew prefect smoke rings towards the ceiling.


	5. The Breakfast Club

Chapter Five

The Breakfast Club

Sly, Mickey, Huck and Tom came in the bar minutes later. Mickey looked around and noticed that the only people in the bar were Jose and Donald. "Where'd everybody go?" he asked, Donald and Jose laughed to themselves, "They destroyed your bar Senor" Jose answered, "Donald sent them packing." Donald raised his hand and then resumed his drink.

Mickey and the others stepped up to the counter and Mickey took his position behind the counter. Looking at Huck, Sly and Tom, Mickey smiled, "What'll it be boys?" he asked. "Give me a vodka" Sly said causally as if he had that regularly, "Moonshine if you please" Huck answered, "Mick if you don't give me a beer, I'm having mouse for dinner" Tom said jokingly. Mickey complied with the orders and then poured himself the house special, a mixture of everything in his inventory; he knew that he wasn't going anywhere tonight.

Barnyard Dawg came down from upstairs, his fur ruffled and smelling of sweat, directly behind him was Sparkle, both of them sat at Table 8. Goofy came up and quickly got their orders, which he relayed to Mickey, leaving them alone. Barnyard Dawg turned to Sparkle, "This was the best night of my life" he said excitingly, "I'm glad you enjoyed it Chief" Sparkle said, Barnyard Dawg rubbed his neck at the mentioning of his real name, he hadn't heard it in years. "Listen" Barnyard began, "I was thinking of taking this thing to the next level." Sparkle sighed, she had a feeling of where this was going, "I'm sorry Chief" she said, "We're just too different. I mean look at you, you're a dog for Pete's sake!" Barnyard shrugged, "What's the big deal? I thought you liked me." Sparkle spat in his face just as the drinks appeared, before she could walk away Barnyard grabbed her hand, "Was any of it real?" he asked, his eyes begging for her to lie just so his heart wouldn't be broken. Sparkle picked up the drink, unceremoniously threw it in Barnyard's face and left the bar.

"Tough luck Dawg" Goofy said as he pulled out a broom and began sweeping the floor acting like he didn't hear the conversation. "Hey Goofy?" Barnyard said, "When's the last time you got the living shit beat out of?" Goofy paused to think, it was long and obviously painful, "Let me think... 1943 was how many years ago?" Barnyard stood up and rolled up his fur, revealing a Navy tattoo, "46 years is long overdue!" he screamed as he made his way towards Goofy, his fists clinched and eyes burning blood red.

Mickey pulled out the shotgun from underneath the counter and cocked it, "Come on now Chief, that's enough" Mickey said warningly, causing Barnyard to stop. Donald sighed and put on his sailor hat, "Chief" Donald said, "Stand down" Barnyard growled at the both of them, "Sorry Mick...Sorry Captain, but I can't do that." Donald put his hand on Mickey's shotgun and lowered it for him, "Chief" Donald said slowly, "just calm down." Barnyard shook his head, picking up the nearest empty bottle and smashing it against the counter, creating a make shift knife, "Stay back you Disney!" he moved towards Goofy and got him in an arm lock, pointing the bottle at Goofy's neck he continued, "I won't hesitate to kill...whatever the hell this thing is!" Goofy nodded rapidly, "I'm a Goof!" he screamed nervously.

At that moment Elmer came in, having heard the commotion from outside, his shotgun raised he fired a single shot, not bothering to ask any questions. "What's going on here?" he asked. No one was able to answer him, for the shot had made them all temporarily deaf. Barnyard looked around and realized that he had almost been shot. Letting go of Goofy and dropping the bottle, he looked behind him and noticed that Elmer missed him by several feet, hitting instead the grand piano on the stage. Barnyard, otherwise known as Chief, looked at Elmer, "Glad you're a terrible shot Elmer" he said. Donald smiled, "How did you miss him?" Goofy and Mickey laughed in unison, "You aimed right at him! How is that even possible?" Sly and Huck were too shocked to even speak. Elmer rolled his eyes, he wasn't the best hunter in the world, but he was no monster, he meant to hit the grand piano, for he had loaded the gun with cartoon bullets which only hit the things that the shooter actually intended to hit and is never able to kill, even when having dealt a fatal blow. "Ha ha" Elmer laughed sarcastically, "very funny. You guys goanna make any more jokes now?"

Barnyard was practically on his knees, he was laughing so hard. "No" he said finally" I'm done" pulling up a chair next to Sly, Barnyard sat down. Elmer set his gun by the door, walked over and ordered a drink, sitting next to Jose. Goofy pulled up a stool and poured himself a beer. Pretty soon they were all laughing, swapping stories and for the first time since Mel's death, the world was normal.

"So were you really in the Navy?" Donald asked, turning to Barnyard, who was contently drinking his beer as if it were the last he would ever have. "I don't have that tattoo for nothing Captain" he replied, "I'm also called Chief for a reason too. But that's another story, for another time." Donald extended his hand, "Thank you for your service" Barnyard took Donald's hand, "You don't have to thank me." he paused to catch his breath, "That's the problem with veterans. We're thanked for doing what any good, honest citizen would do." Barnyard finished his drink and Mickey refilled it without question, "The real heroes are the ones at home. Taking care of our families, our children- our country. It's them that should be thanked not me. I didn't do anything; all I did was fight the Japs when my time came. Nothing more and nothing less." Donald nodded in understanding, "Well said friend" he answered.

Mickey began wiping tables down while Goofy and Elmer picked up the piano pieces. Sly and Jose swept the floor, Barnyard cleaned the glasses and Donald and Huck fixed the light fixtures. Once everything was cleaned up Mickey walked over to the light switch and turned on the Open sign, adding an additional welcome on the door, "May All Who Enter Here Be Among Friends. Cast Their Troubles, Their Worries And Their Cares Aside And Be Free Of Persecution For As Long As Time Shall Stand." To this day that sign still hangs on the door of Mickey's Bar and it was as true then as it is now.

After several hours, Barnyard turned off the lights and pulled out an old projector, it was dusty and appeared to be in good working condition, but upon closer inspection revealing faulty wiring. "Let's see if this old thing works" he said as he coughed up from the amount of dust in the air, "Jose bring me that flashlight would yah?" Jose shrugged, "Why not just turn the lights back on Senor?" he asked, "Because I want the lights off" Barnyard replied sharply, "now hand me the damn flashlight for Heaven's sake!" Jose complied and handed Barnyard the flashlight, who grumbled to himself on Jose's stupid reasoning.

In seconds, Barnyard had the projector fixed, "That thing has been broken for years!" Mickey exclaimed, "I had given up hope of ever fixing it. How'd you do it?" Barnyard huffed and laughed at the same time, "Nothing really to it. Just takes a little bit of knowhow and patience."

They all pulled up chairs and began watching their own work. When it came to Barnyard's pieces, Barnyard hung his head in shame, for he considered his life with Warner Brothers to be nothing but a joke. He had served in the Navy, he got his Purple Heart for saving twenty men after they were ordered to go help the Marines began island hopping, island to island, wave after wave after wave of endless torment. After the war, all of that meant nothing.

The others laughed as they watched Foghorn constantly tease Barnyard for no reason on the screen. When it came time for their cartoons, Barnyard laughed three times as loud and extremely sarcastically to hide his pain, for on the inside he was crying, he was just too proud to show it. Huck and Sly soon left, for they had early days ahead of them. Goofy and Mickey too, soon retired and left the bar. The only ones remaining were Tom, Donald, Jose and Barnyard.

Jose turned off the projector and switched on the lights, "Is everything alright Chief?" he asked, his voice showing concern. Barnyard sighed, "I hate that chicken" he replied, "but as much as I hate him. It's good to hear His voice, even if it's only Foghorn's." Jose's eyes immediately became warm out of pity, "I'm sorry friend" he said, "Friend?" Barnyard asked, "we're not friends. One night of equal footing does not make us friends. Come this time tomorrow you won't be able to look me in the eye." Jose rolled his eyes, "That's not true" he started to say, "Oh it's completely true!" Barnyard said cutting him off, "You're just like everyone else Jose. One minute it's all buddy buddy and the next it's like you don't even exist! And do you know why?" Jose shrugged, "Why?" Barnyard turned towards Donald, "You tell him" he barked softly. Donald sighed, "It's because we're Disney and he's a Looney Tune Jose. We're sworn enemies." Jose then began to laugh, "So just because the companies are at each other throats mean that we have to be?" Barnyard and Donald turned towards each other and then back at Jose, "Yes" they said in unison.

Jose laughed even harder than before, "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard!" he cried. Barnyard and Donald nodded in agreement, "The studios control our lives Jose" Barnyard answered, "We don't have lives. Not really. We can pretend all we want, but really we're nothing more than slaves to the system. Truth is- we're destined to kill each other."


	6. The End Of The World

Chapter Six

The End of the World

Present Day

It began during the night, Barnyard was walking towards his house in Grover's Lot. He noticed that Grover's Lot only had one street and there were ten houses total in the neighborhood. Barnyard thought about how many cartoons were living in the forest and he wondered how many of them were actually happy. _"Maybe if we build" _he thought, _"then this war won't happen."_

Then his cell phone rang, answering it, Barnyard yawned as he walked down the street, "Hello?" he asked extremely tried and not wanting to deal with whoever it was. "Chief" the voice said, "it's time." Barnyard shook his head, he couldn't believe that this was happening. "No" he said, "not now, please, I'm just getting my life straightened out-" The voice cut him off, "There's no time! The world needs to laugh again, now more than ever." Barnyard stopped, this was big, bigger than he thought it was, "You mean, we're going back?" The voice laughed, "Yes. But first, you must prove yourself. Save whoever you can, I will decide what to do after that." Then the line went dead.

Barnyard knew that this was the day that everything was going to change. Like it or not, they were going back. For whatever reason the world decided that they were needed again. He was confused on what he should be feeling, for he was quite comfortable in The Land, they all were. They had considered this their new home. Going back would mean they would have to adjust to the world, a world that probably barely remembered them or would even care if they returned.

Not much had changed for Barnyard or the others, he was still very much alone and the rift between the studios had only increased. Small skirmishes had already broken out between the Disney's and the Looney Tunes, who were supposed to be allies; meanwhile the Barbara's were binding their time. Blood has already been drawn; several of them have been killed including Road Runner, Pluto, and Daisy. Hundreds more have been injured, Jose would never be able to fly again, Barnyard himself had his left ear cut off while trying to defend Donald and Elmer against Foghorn. As for Scooby-Doo, well no one's seen him in more than ten years, most assume that he committed suicide-drowned himself in the lake.

Barnyard made his way to Tom's house and knocked on the door, "Tom!" he screamed, "Tom wake up!" To his surprise, Jerry answered the door; "Ah Barnyard" Jerry said warmly, "how are things?" Barnyard didn't have to answer and headed for Tom's bedroom. "Tom!" Barnyard repeated, this time succeeding in waking the cat up. "What is it?" Tom said yawning as he got out of bed, "Get your stuff. It's time." Barnyard demanded. Tom laughed, "Time? For what, is the world ending?" Barnyard pulled out a knife that he kept around for emergencies, "This one is" Barnyard declared, "We're going home."

Tom stared at Jerry, who only shrugged in response, "News to me" the mouse answered. Tom turned back to Barnyard, "What's going on?" he asked, his voice now serious. Barnyard didn't have time to answer and only pulled Tom to his feet and headed to the door with Jerry following close behind them.

"We have to get to Sly!" Tom yelled as the wind began to pick up, "There's no time!"  
Jerry exclaimed who immediately turned to Barnyard, "What's the plan?" Barnyard looked towards The Forest, "To the clearing!" he said as he began running in that general direction. Jerry followed close behind and began banging the doors of the neighbors trying to wake up as many people as possible. Tom meanwhile ran across the street to get Sly.

The boulder in the middle of the clearing was now bright blue and shaking violently. Bugs, Daffy and Elmer got there before everyone else, having been inside Bugs' hole when the first shockwave hit. They were now hugging the ground, trying desperately to fight the raging wind and the rain that now accompanied it. Barnyard came up soon after, and moved towards the rock, "What the hell are you doing?" Bugs asked as he saw Barnyard move towards the boulder, "What does it look like you long eared asshole?" Barnyard exclaimed, "Busy saving our lives." Bugs looked around and noticed that they were the only ones in the area, "What about the others?" the rabbit asked worriedly, "Since when did you ever give a shit about em Bugs?" Barnyard barked, "You only cared about yourself." Bugs shook his head and moved towards the boulder as did Daffy and Elmer, "I know that!" Bugs screamed, "Do you?" Barnyard said, his voice getting angrier and more violent, "Yes" Bugs continued, "I'm the worst person on this whole planet." Daffy laughed, "It's about damn time you admitted that Bugs" he said, "I was starting to think you'd never change."

Mickey, Donald and Jose came up from the bar, all of them panting heavily and extremely confused. Seeing Barnyard, the three friends made their way over as fast as they could. Almost at the exact same time, Tom, Sly and Huck appeared and did the same. Everyone turned to Barnyard, who was immediately recognized as the designated leader of the group. Then the sky opened up.

The voice came again, this time from the sky, "Let it be so" it bellowed. The boulder exploded into a million tiny pieces, producing a large whirlpool, at the same time the ground began to turn vertical; the ground had become a wall on which our heroes held on for dear life. "Great!" Tom yelled as he grip on the wet grass began to slip, "just when it couldn't get any worse, it does." Elmer began to fall only to be caught by Bugs' grabbing on to his shotgun, "Hang on doc" Elmer looked up sadly at Bugs, "Not this time Bugs." Elmer then let go and fell into the portal.

Jerry held on to Sly's tail, and began to pray, Donald grabbed Jose's good wing and steadied himself up against a rock. Before any of them could do anything, the portal swallowed them whole. The Land imploded suddenly and without warning, producing a fireball that burned for a total of seven seconds before dissipating in space, not even enough time for anyone on Earth to notice it was even there at all.

The landing was rough, rougher than any of them ever expected. Daffy stood up and looked around; the area looked strangely familiar to him, probably because it was the Florida Everglades. "Damn" Daffy said, "I never thought I'd be back here again." Bugs rubbed his head and helped Jose and Mickey to their feet, "What the hell happened?" he asked to no one in particular. "I don't know" Jerry answered, who was sitting on a rock, "but what I do is that The Land is destroyed." Sly, who was next to Jerry, nodded in agreement, "Yeah, no shit Sherlock what else is new?" Tom rolled his eyes," Let's see Sly, what else is new?" he said sarcastically, "We're in the middle of the Florida Everglades! We're miles from home, everyone we know is dead and our way of life is over. Does that clear things up?"

"Enough!" Barnyard screamed as he pulled himself out from the quicksand he landed in, getting help from no one as he did so, "It's bad enough that we're here, don't make it worse by fighting amongst ourselves. That's what got in this mess to begin with!" Mickey rubbed himself off, "What do you mean Chief?" he asked, as he looked around for Elmer and not seeing him for miles, "I mean that this is all our fault" Barnyard continued, "It's difficult to explain, there's not a lot of time to explain it and we need to get out of here while it's still light." Jose pulled out a cigar and lit it, "Well no use sitting here all day. Let's get to it." Turning to Barnyard, Jose moved aside, "Lead the way."

They slowly trudged through several miles of swampland, mud, crocodile nests, and swarms of bugs as well as a hunting party of poachers before finally making it to civilization seven hours later. Upon reaching civilization, Barnyard, Bugs, Daffy and Sly immediately let out large groans and annoyed sighs, while Mickey, Donald and Jose only emitted screams of joy. They had stumbled upon Disney World. "Of all the places in all the worlds" Bugs and Daffy said in unison, "We just had to-" Barnyard continued, "end up in the most" Sly added on, "Magical Place on Earth!" Mickey, Donald and Jose finished their sentence, although that was nowhere near what the Looney Tunes were thinking. They turned towards Mickey, Donald and Jose, sighed and spoke in unison, "Disney's." Tom, Jerry and Huck were indifferent and only shrugged. "Looks fine to me" Huck said, just happy to be in civilized surroundings once again, "Us too" Tom and Jerry added. Despite protests, they all continued forward.


	7. Sea Dogs

**WARNING: Some strong language**

Chapter Seven

Sea Dogs

Scooby-Doo floated on a barrel unconscious and barely alive as he drifted aimlessly in the middle of the Pacific Ocean. The last thing he remembered was getting sucked into a portal and sent to Earth, landing on a fishing vessel of Chinese whalers. He had been with them for the past seven years, figuring that eventually he would find his way to The Land or to the States. But the ship only docked in US territory once and that was in Puerto Rico, a place that Scooby swore he would never visit against after several bad experiences with monsters, serial killers and shrimp. How Scooby ended up in the Pacific Ocean is pretty self explanatory. The ship went down after a four hundred foot tidal wave overcame the boat, sending most of the crew to a watery grave. The only reason the dog survived was by the actions of the kitchen porter, the only one who spoke a word of English, who threw the dog in the nearest lifeboat and set it off with a two week supply of food and bottled water, only for the lifeboat and most of the preservatives to be taken down by the force of the ship and the current of the ocean.

A loud siren and a searchlight swept the area looking for survivors. Upon finding the Great Dane a large fishing net was thrown and the barrel, along with the dog was hoisted up to a large ship, the _USS Frederickson_, a US Navy battle ship.

"Out of my way" a voice cried from the back of the large crowd that had gathered around the animal, all remained motionless, "I said move damn it!" it continued. This time the crowd moved, revealing the owner to be none other than Popeye the Sailor Man. Leaning down, he looked at Scooby whose only sign of life was the slight movement of his tail. "Jesus Christ" Popeye whispered, "Get medical up here immediately" he said turning towards one of the privates, who only stared at him with confusion."It's a dog sir" he answered, "We have more important things to-" Popeye gave him the evil eye cutting him off. Popeye leaned in, "Never question my orders" he whispered threatening, "Especially when a life is concerned. Just do your damn job. Now get the fuck out of here and get me medical, or will I have to report this?" The private immediately stood up and saluted quickly, "Yes sir. Sorry sir, won't happen ag-" Popeye's face became red with anger, "Get out of here!" he screamed.

As soon as the private left, Popeye turned back to Scooby, "Where'd you come from?" he said to himself, looking over Scooby's tags and finding an address. A corporal ran up to him just in time, "Admiral Sir" he said saluting as he did so, "Jenkins" Popeye greeted warmly, "just in time. Get me this license will yah?" Jenkins stared at the dog tag and wrote it down, "Will do. Anything else sir?" Popeye looked at Jenkins and then back at Scooby, "Let me know when he wakes up. I want to be there when he does." Jenkins nodded and spoke again, "We don't port for another ten days sir. What about lodging?" Popeye shook this off, "He'll stay with me Jenkins." Popeye answered immediately, "I owe him that much." Jenkins smiled, knowing of Popeye's love for animals and walked away to trace the address.

Popeye walked away just as the medical team arrived with a gurney, passing by the private, he patted his shoulder and walked towards the command deck.

The command deck was surrounded by several monitors, each of them displaying different parts of data, ship readouts, weapons systems, food supply, maps and things of that nature. The room has a whole was very similar to that of the USS Enterprise's command deck from Star Trek, after so many different clichés and almost every space battleship ever designed since that time. Popeye sat in his chair in the middle and began looking at the different screens from his module.

A call came in from the desk, "Admiral Sir" it was Jenkins, "I traced that address for you sir." Popeye raised his eyebrows in confusion and pulled out a large manuscript, "You telling me that you went all the way to technical, put the address in the computer, got a trace and managed to walk all the way down the hall to the nearest intercom to tell me that in less than two paragraphs of writing?" Jenkins paused for he had no idea what Popeye was talking about, "Sir is everything okay?" Popeye shook his head, "What kind of computers we got on this ship any way?" Jenkins sighed, thinking on how best to answer without sounding stupid, "Good ones sir? I don't know. I'm not a computer expert." Popeye laughed to himself, "Never mind Jenkins. What's the address?" A long pause, "478 Hickory Lane and Fourth Street, Crystal Cove, North Carolina, sir. Registered to a Norville Rogers, I believe." Popeye made a mental note and wrote down the information, "Thank you Jenkins, that'll be all."

Scooby-Doo woke in the medical wing hours later strapped to a table. Looking around he became extremely paranoid, "Hello?" he asked, sweat rolling down his back, "Hello? Somebody help I'm trapped!" he began wriggling around in an effort to escape, but his efforts were futile. A nurse immediately came rushing in; by the look of her she was young, about 26 years of age. She was wearing the traditional blue Navy outfit with a white cap; her hair was red matching her lipstick. To Scooby she reminded him a lot of Daphne, so much that he thought she was Daphne. "Oh thank God!" he exclaimed happily, "Am I glad to see you. Listen, Daph can you get me out of here?" The nurse stared at him confusingly, "I'm sorry? Have we met before?" she asked. Scooby laughed heartedly, "Come on stop playing around Daphne, it's me, your old buddy-Scooby-Doo?"

The nurse stood up and pulled out a syringe of morphine and stuck it in Scooby's arm, "This will dull the pain" she said, "You're still wounded pretty badly. Lucky to be alive if you ask me, not like anyone cares about what I have to say in this trash heap anyway." Scooby shook this off, "Stop beating yourself up Daph, now come here and give old Scooby a hug eh?" the nurse sighed and pulled out her name tag, "I'm not Daphne." she moved the name tag closer to Scooby's face so he could read it, "I'm Erica."

Scooby stared at Erica and then back at the picture in disbelief, "No" he cried almost helpless, "you're Daphne. You have to be! If-if-you're not then you're her clone I swear it." Erica shook her head, "I'm sorry" she said as she put her name tag back in her pocket, "but I'm not Daphne. Just Erica Kolinsky, First Class Private on the USS Frederickson." Scooby then began to cry, still believing in his heart that he was staring at Daphne, the girl he had practically grown up with since his early puppy days. Erica, feeling bad for the dog, complied with his request and hugged his neck, silent tears falling down her cheeks as morphine kicked in, sending Scooby to a deep and blissful sleep.

Later that night, Popeye made his way to the medical wing, somewhat upset that he hadn't been able to come down when Scooby first woke up, but he had hoped that the second time would be good enough. Opening the door, he noticed for the first time that the medical wing smelled absolutely nothing like hospital, no anesthetic or chlorine scent of any kind. Scooby saw Popeye and immediately a small smile grew on his face, "So this is where you've been?" he asked as Popeye sat down in the chair next to the bed. Popeye smiled, "How's my favorite Great Dane today?" Scooby sighed, "Horrible. How about you?" Popeye shrugged, "Not much, just the Admiral of the Frederickson. Not really a big deal or anything." Scooby noted Popeye's sarcasm and laughed weakly, still under the effects of the morphine and now dopamine that Erica had issued him.

Popeye looked down and noticed that Scooby's right hind leg was almost completely gone, it would take either the best plastic surgeon in the world or the best robotic scientist for Scooby to ever experience anything close to a normal life as far as a dog was concerned, for in addition to his leg, his back was broken, he had three cracked ribs and was coughing up large amounts of blood. The only reason that no one noticed these injuries to begin with was because of the busy airstrip and the fact that Scooby-Doo was a dog and most of the crew considered him not worth saving if they did notice, which would've been an impossibility for anyone not to, for a bleeding and half dead anything tends to draw attention _somewhere_.

Scooby for the first time looked himself over and saw his injuries, which he shook off as if it weren't a problem to begin with, "I was thinking of ending it anyway" he whispered to himself, "might as well let God have a head start." Popeye caught the last part and shook his head, "Don't talk like that. I'm bringing you home Scooby. You'll see." Scooby laughed at this, "Fat chance Skipper" he said, "in this condition it'll be a miracle if I step off this boat." Popeye smiled at this, but on the inside he knew that Scooby's words were all too certain. But he would do anything and everything in his power to make sure that Scooby got the life he deserved, even if that meant going against orders from up on high. It would cost him his reputation, his job and he would lose all creditability, but Popeye didn't care about any of that, all he cared about was his friend.

Popeye had Jenkins bring two beers and a roll in TV. They watched their work and told stories, every time the subject of Mystery Inc came up Scooby avoided it, he couldn't bring himself to talk about, much less tell Popeye of their deaths. Popeye in turn, avoided the subject of Olive Oyl, his girlfriend, who finally after several years, left him for a more suitable relationship, with Wimpy of all people.

"Just like old times at Mickey's huh?" Scooby said, remembering when the Barbara's were allowed at the bar, Popeye was a resident in The Land and the world made sense, "Yeah" Popeye answered, "just like old times." They each took a drink of beer and sat in silence, just enjoying each other's company. Popeye turned to Scooby after several minutes, "How's the Captain and Chief?" he asked, referring to Donald and Barnyard, his Navy buddies, "Who?" Scooby asked. Popeye smiled, "Donald and Barnyard?" he persisted, "how are they doing?" Scooby shrugged, "Don't know, haven't seen any of em for years, hopefully their still alive." Popeye leaned in, his face full of concern, "What do you mean still alive?" Scooby sighed, "The Land's gone to shit. I'm surprised that The Looney Tunes haven't killed the Disney's yet. It's only a matter of time before blood is drawn." Popeye hung his head in sadness and said nothing.

Out of nowhere, they began laughing. They didn't have a reason for it, other than it felt good to laugh, even if was petty. Soon they even forget what it was that was troubling them and continued telling stories as if nothing unpleasant was happening and Scooby wasn't lying half dead on hospital bed in the middle of a dirty ship in the Pacific. The world felt normal. Scooby learned a very important lesson that night, no matter where you are, as long as you have good friends and a beer; any place can become Mickey's Bar, even something as simple as a hospital bed.


	8. Annoying Musical Numbers

**The views expressed in this chapter are not my own. They are purely for comedic elements and entertainment. Take with this what you will on your judgment of my sanity. **

Chapter Eight

Annoying Musical Numbers

The trip through Disney World was living hell. Barnyard, Bugs, Daffy and Sly had to endure the worst possible torture imaginable for a Looney Tune, annoying musical numbers. The only thing that made it even redeemable in the slightest was that there was an end to the madness, for the songs did have an end; most of them were immediately followed by another equally annoying song.

It was all that Huck could do to not pull out his revolver and use it on himself or the first Disney that got in his face, he clinched his fists and held his breath the entire way through, not speaking to anyone and hoping that the walk would be relevantly painless. They walked through Disney World for eight miserable hours. Tom and Jerry had to constantly hold their ears and duck low to the ground, as did Sly, for the amount of off key singing and increasing loud music was extremely sensitive to mice and cats. The only immune to any kind of torture were of course, Mickey, Donald and Jose.

Barnyard turned to Mickey, "Does this happen often?" he screamed, trying to be heard over the music of Main Street, USA. "What?" Mickey asked, purposely ignoring his question as he started to dance randomly. Bugs turned around, "He said does this happen often!" his entire body was twitching as he succumbed to the madness that he was enduring, dancing a terrible version of the Macarena as several Disney mice danced on top of him, covering his arms, his back and his face. "Yes" Donald answered happily, "every single day!" Daffy was close to exploding at these words, but before he could vent Huck vented first, "What!" Huck screamed, "This happens every single day? Are you kidding me?" Sly, Tom and Jerry were crawling on the ground, having just made their way to the group, "This is ridiculous" Tom cried, turning to Jerry, who was somewhat shielded under him, who only nodded in response.

Jose pulled out his umbrella and began playing it as a flute, before he could get a single note however; Huck pulled out his revolver and shot it, sending green feathers and umbrella pieces all over Main Street, "No" he stated firmly, "none of that!" Jose nodded as he picked up his feathers and laughed nervously, "Right Senor Huck, message received."

The music stopped, all of the Looney Tunes in the group took a long sigh of relief. "Glad that's over with" Daffy exclaimed. Bugs turned to Mickey, "Mick, do me a favor." Mickey leaned in excitedly and waited for Bugs to continue, "Next time you suggest something as stupid as taking the shortcut through Disney World or anyplace with your likeness _anywhere _near it, remind me to kill you!" Sly, Tom and Jerry stood up, all three of them looking around nervously; just waiting for the music to start again, for almost every single Disney around them was frozen in the long exaggerated breath, politely waiting for their conversation to end.

Catching on to this Sly gathered everyone but Mickey, Donald and Jose in a huddle, "Look around guys" he said, they did so, "if we just keep talking we might have a chance of getting out of here with our sanity!" Bugs, Daffy and Barnyard nodded in agreement, Tom and Jerry looked extremely confused but decided to go along with Sly's plan anyway for anything was better than more singing.

Barnyard turned to Donald, "So Captain. You remember anything from the war?" Donald looked around nervously, trying to dodge the question, "I don't like to talk about it Chief." Barnyard smiled and nodded, pulling the duck closer, "Yeah well, don't you think it's time? It's only been what...44 years." Donald nodded, "Let's keep it that way." Donald walked away, as soon as he did a portion of the Disney's surrounding Barnyard released their breath and continued on with another song. It was the last straw for Barnyard; "I can't stand this place!" he started screaming as he turned to the first Disney he saw, poor Gurgi, and punched him dead in the face. "You people don't know hospitality" Barnyard continued as he picked up Gurgi and threw him into the crowd, knocking down several other singers, "also your singing is terrible."

The Disney's on Bugs' arm started to sing almost immediately rendering the rabbit helpless against their weight and causing him to crash to the ground and simply wait for the music to end. Sly, Tom and Jerry were helpless against the high pitches and not being able to stand it much longer, began to run around screaming at the various Disney's to stop their idiotic nonsense, practically begging but they didn't care.

Daffy and Huck, following Barnyard's example, began beating the shit out of every Disney they came in contact with. Huck fired his revolver in random directions, not really aiming for caring if it hit anything of great importance, as far as he was concerned one less Disney in the world that sang as horribly as what they were experiencing was a humanitarian and completely just thing to do. Daffy welding a large mallet and began swinging it as if were a sword, knocking down several random singing inanimate objects.

The only ones immune were Mickey, Jose and Donald, who even contributed to the singing, by singing ten octaves higher than necessary and a completely different song than the four hundred Disney's that surrounded them. Barnyard helped Bugs to his feet, having finally knocked off the mice by barking repeatedly, "Thanks doc" Bugs said, "Don't thank me yet" Barnyard answered, taking a quick breath, turning towards Mickey and punching him in the face. As soon as Barnyard's fist came in contact with Mickey's head, everything stopped. The Looney Tunes stood up as quickly as they could, Huck, Tom and Jerry moved with them towards the exit.

Every single Disney had a horrified expression on their face, their eyes dead locked on Barnyard as he slowly backed away. "Do you realize what you've done?" Daffy exclaimed as he moved towards Mickey, "you killed our bartender!" Donald and Jose shook their heads, "He's not dead idiot. Just unconscious" Donald replied annoyingly turning towards Jose, who picked up the mouse and headed towards the exit.

As soon as they got off park grounds, the music started again. This time it was ten times as loud and ten times more annoying than ever before, causing everyone, including Donald and Jose to drop to their knees in sheer agony. "Will this ever end?" Sly asked, looking around and getting no response, at least not the response he was looking for.

Elmer appeared from the bushes, his clothes were ragged and mostly gone, he had substituted pants for a Figleaf, his shotgun was slung around his back and his hair...Elmer had hair, it was brown and flowing in the wind, like the coming of the great hero at the final battle slow motion that almost every canon makes fun of. He was wearing ear muffs. Pulling out a box, Elmer threw as many ear muffs as he had to the group; the only ones who didn't any were Mickey, who was still unconscious, Donald and Jose.

All of them now comfortable, expect for the Disney's who were now in the fetal position in the parking lot, the group began to move towards the nearest airport. All the while, Jose, Donald and eventually Mickey, were screaming in pain, on the backs of Barnyard, Bugs and Daffy respectively. For the music had followed them to almost everywhere they went.

Unable to bear it any longer, Mickey pulled out a remote. He turned to Donald, "Walt gave me this remote" he said, "push the red button Donald." Donald stared at Mickey, "What's going to happen?" he asked. Mickey rolled his eyes, "Must you always question everything! Push the button. For the good of the sanity of every human on the face of the Earth and ourselves, push the button!" Donald pushed the button and...Nothing happened. "Are we supposed to-" Donald started to say, but was cut off by Mickey's hand, "Wait for it" the mouse said sharply.

Ten seconds had gone by, the tension was extremely high. Suddenly a large fireball appeared in the distance, exactly where Disney World was. All of them turned around, Jose, Donald and Mickey stepped off, the former two had shocked faces, while The Looney Tunes and Mickey were smiling ear to ear and laughing hysterically as they watched the gigantic mushroom cloud go up in the air and the end of Disney World. Turning around towards Mickey, Donald and Jose spoke in unison, "You blew up Disney World?" they cried. Mickey shook his head, "Not just Disney World." Donald and Jose's faces got worse at this, "What do you mean?" Jose asked, not really sure if he wanted to hear the answer. Mickey laughed and turned towards the others, "I also blew up Disney Land, Disney Land in Hong Kong..." the list kept going on and on, each place that Mickey listed only caused Donald and Jose's faces to drop further to the ground.

Barnyard, Bugs and Daffy were on the ground, holding their stomachs and trying desperately not to throw up. Tom, Jerry and Huck were crying, and Elmer was firing off victory shots from his shotgun. Mickey continued smiling as he watched the mushroom cloud. Barnyard and the others finally stood up, walking over to Mickey, Barnyard spoke, "You realize that you just killed like...2 million people right?" Mickey nodded in agreement, "Yeah I know" he said, his smile never fading, "And you realize that a majority of those people were children?" Barnyard continued, testing Mickey's sanity, who only nodded in approval, "Yeah..." Mickey said dreamily, "I finally achieved Walt's dream" the mouse was crying now, "to finally cleanse the Earth of annoying musicals, the minorities and the damn cripples." Barnyard punched Mickey in the face a second time, disgusted by his outright racism and discrimination. Leaning in towards the mouse he spoke, "I'm with you blowing up your empire. I'm perfectly okay with you dragging us through the middle of Hell for no reason only to fuel your sick obsession with annoying musicals. But blowing up your empire to end musicals and kill innocent people. That's where I draw the line." Barnyard pulled Mickey to his feet, "The only reason I'm not killing you" Barnyard continued, growling as he did so, "is because you're the only one who make a drink appear out of nowhere. So get to it." Mickey nodded nervously and pulled out his portable bar and began taking orders, all the while Barnyard watched his every move, if he even reached for anything suspicious, the dog wouldn't hesitate to kill him and that was more than just idle threats, that was a promise.


	9. More Than You Think You Are

Chapter Nine

More Than You Think You Are

They landed in Los Angeles at a quarter to seven. After a brief adventure with security and almost landing themselves on the no fly list, our group of misfits sat on a rainy street corner, half freezing. Barnyard looked around, hoping that a miracle would somehow get him out of this, for at the moment, he was only concerned with himself, as so many people would do in this situation. Elmer managed to find clothes from the garbage and even though he smelt like a sewer it was still better than having nothing.

Barnyard began to think about how all of this happened. It all started way back in 1989, when he visited Mel Blanc in his home, the last cartoon to do so before he died...

**March 1989- Mel Blanc's House**

Barnyard came in the room; he was wearing a tuxedo, it wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world for him, for he was a dog, but he swallowed his pride and a good bit of dignity and dressed up. Walking in the room, which smelled exactly like a hospital, the first thing that Barnyard saw was the paleness of the room. Everything from the light blue of the wall, to the white sheets and even the carpet, was an off color. It made his head hurt, but still he continued forward.

Mel lay in his bed, his son Noel was sitting next to him, holding his hand and going over the script for a car commercial that Mel was working on, the last thing that he would do officially on screen. "Very good" Noel said smiling as he urged his Dad on, "let's take it from the top again." Mel sat up and noticed Barnyard, "Wait a minute Noel" he replied, "I have a visitor." Barnyard shuffled his feet nervously, he had only personally been in contact with Mel once, and that was only in a conversation with Foghorn, who really was as big as a jerk off screen as on. "I can come back later sir" Barnyard blurted out quickly as he headed towards the door, "Don't be silly boy" Mel said, doing Foghorn's voice to the best of his ability, sending a shiver up Barnyard's spine. "Come over here and sit down- on the bed."

Cringing, Barnyard complied and sat down on the opposite side of the bed and patiently waited to give his sympathies. Mel turned to Noel and waved him away; Noel got the hint and left the room. Mel smiled, "He's a good boy" he said, still using Foghorn. "Yes he is" Barnyard whispered, secretly hating Mel for a few seconds and grumbling to himself. Mel laughed and patted Barnyard on the back, "So, tell me Chief" Mel began, "why did you come here?" Barnyard raised in eyebrows in confusion, "Chief? Who's Chief?" he asked. Mel laughed again, "You are you dunderhead. Now why are you here?"

Barnyard was told to say that the reason he came was to show gratitude. To literally say that he was grateful for everything that Mel has done, to wish him well, shake his hand and leave. That's what the others did. Even Bugs and Daffy, the two Looney Tunes you would expect to pour their heart and soul into thanking sincerely the man who made them superstars, but no, they went right along with the script that they were given. It was all an act, a publicity stunt. Barnyard knew this; all of them knew this, even Mel.

"I came here today" Barnyard began, "to say-" he couldn't finish, he had wanted to, but something in him made him stop. If he continued it would be a lie, for he had absolutely no feelings towards Mel, for his only association with the man was Foghorn, who he hated. But if he told Mel his true feelings, it would ruin his reputation. So Barnyard said nothing.

Mel nodded his head, sighed and spoke, "You're the first person I've seen today who stopped midsentence. Why?" Barnyard turned towards Mel, his face full of despair, and close to crying. "Because it's a lie!" the dog answered, "it's all a lie. I have nothing to say. What, I'm supposed to tell the man who gave voice to my worst enemy, Foghorn Leghorn, the guy who makes my life a living hell, that he was an inspiration? That Mel Blanc, the Man of A Thousand Voices, cared for me, that he was sympathetic to me? No. I won't do that." Mel smiled, "I know you won't Chief." Barnyard shook his head in agony, "Why are you calling me Chief?" he asked, "My name is Barnyard Dawg. You know, sleep in the doghouse. Get beat up by the chicken?" Mel laughed hysterically and answered him, "Is that all you're going to be? Just the dog that gets beat?"

A long pause. Barnyard hadn't thought about it that way, he had always considered himself nothing more than part of the scenery, never once did he think about himself or question his existence. Mel sat up and pulled Barnyard in close, almost bear hugging him, "You are more than you think you are" he whispered into his ear, "stop pretending. If life is a stage and we're all actors, stop living. For why would anyone ever want to act life, when they could simply live?" Barnyard stared at Mel, the words echoing through his mind like a song. He didn't say anything, in the small chance that he would show up Mel's words with some of his own, only wriggled out of the embrace and sat back down on the bed.

Barnyard smiled, it was the first time that he had ever been addressed in such a way. He had never been considered great; even to his own parents he was average. Now here he was, sitting in a room with Mel Blanc, the voice of Bugs Bunny, telling him that he mattered, that was a gift in itself.

Mel pulled out a small piece of paper, "I want you to do something for me" he said, "What?" Barnyard asked, curiosity setting in."Take this to Noel. He'll know what it means." Barnyard nodded and took the paper, not bothering to read it, stood up and headed towards the door. Before he left Mel spoke again, "Hey" he exclaimed, causing Barnyard to turn around once more, "Thank you...for being honest. The others they-." Barnyard smiled and shook him off, "Don't worry about it sir. I'm sure they would've done-" Mel huffed, cutting Barnyard off in turn, "No. They wouldn't have, couldn't have. Too integrated in the system, too afraid to voice their opinions, that's why I chose you." Barnyard was confused, "You chose me, for what?" he asked. Before he could get an answer, Mel had drifted off to sleep.

Barnyard headed down the hallway and into the next room. Turning to Noel he handed him the paper and left the small apartment and headed back to the studio without another word.

Noel stared at Barnyard and then back at the paper. Opening it he began to read it aloud, _"Here's the Doctor. Go ahead Bugs, ask him. He'll tell you what's up."_ Noel read the note again and again, extremely confused as to why Mel would chose him of all people, Barnyard Dawg, to be the Doctor.

"Him?" Noel said as he leaned over his father, who was now fully awake and listening, "You chose him! Why not just tell Bugs yourself Dad? It's not hard." Mel huffed, "He wouldn't believe me if I told him." Noel laughed sarcastically, "It's easy. You walk up to him and say, 'You're not my poster boy. You're not the guy who's going to fix everything. You're nothing' and you're done, that's it-end of story!" Mel laughed sincerely, "It's not that simple Noel. Bugs is as stubborn as a mule but he's convinced that he is the savior of the Looney Tunes, and in many ways he is. Save one." Noel rolled his eyes, "And what way is that?" he asked sarcastically. Mel motioned for his son to lean in and whispered, "No spine."

Three months later Mel was dead. As soon as Barnyard heard the news he called everyone that he ever knew and did the one thing that he should've done a long time ago. He was tired of being just the dog, just the thing that people kick around. He was tired of everything. But Mel's words kept singing in his head, "You are more than you think you are...is that all you're going to be? Just the dog that gets beat?" That night Barnyard cried his eyes out, but he didn't know why. Maybe because Mel made him feel special, even among the giants of Bugs and Daffy, Mel made him feel as if he were of the same status.

It was then that Barnyard took Mel's advice. He legally changed his name to Chief; got his driver's license rewritten to match it and even started calling himself that. But everyone still called him Barnyard, much to his dismay, the only ones who really took to it were his close friends and he never expected Bugs or Daffy to be included in that. In a strange way, he was glad they were his friends, for it pays to know the higher ups, but in many more ways, Barnyard wished that Bugs and Daffy were his enemies, because maybe they would finally stick their noses down and notice him.

**Present Day**

Huck managed to find them a decent hotel just outside the city. It wasn't a five star resort or even a three, it was more like a two or a one and half, but it was dry and safe. Since Huck could afford one room, they decided to flip a coin for the bed. Bugs and Daffy won.

Tom and Jerry shrugged and happily confined themselves to the corner of the room. Looking at them made Sly miss Tweety, for Tom and Jerry seemed to have a similar bond, an extremely similar bond. But in Sly's case, Tweety was more than a rival, he was family. When you've known someone as long as Sly did, it didn't matter what species you were. Sly considered Tweety, if anything, to be like a little brother and so missed him as such.

Elmer uncomfortably curled himself under the bed while Huck took the windowsill. Bugs and Daffy however, took their sweet time getting in the bed, while Mickey, Donald and Jose took on what remained of the floor, leaving Barnyard standing with no room. Sighing and realizing that he wasn't tried, Barnyard headed out to the hallway to retrieve what little remained of his sanity.

His phone rang; answering it Barnyard began to sweat, for he had feeling on who it was. "Listen to me Doctor" the voice said slowly, "these are your instructions. Follow them to the letter and you will have everything that you ever wanted and more." Barnyard looked around left and right, making sure that no one was listening, "You're crazy" Barnyard whispered, "you can't expect me to-" The voice cut him off, "You want to go back to being nothing? Is that what you want? You want people to forget who you are!" Silence. "That's what I thought" the voice continued, "now to save yourselves. You're going to have tie a few loose ends." Barnyard shook his head, "Loose ends?" he asked as he began silently pacing around the room. "Yes" the voice said sharply, "get rid of Huck, Tom, Jerry and Jose." Barnyard gritted his teeth, "Get rid of? You mean kill don't you?" The voice sighed, "They're liabilities in this- insignificant worms that are underneath the steps of the two powerhouses of Warner Brothers and Disney." Barnyard was shaking now, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "I can't. They're my friends." The voice laughed, "Friends? You don't have friends, you said so yourself. You only have me, Warner Brothers and Disney. We're the only ones who matter in this. If you want to restore what you lost, kill them-tonight."

Hanging up the phone, Barnyard sighed and drew his knife. "When I get my hands on you Mr. Warner" Barnyard whispered threateningly "you better pray to whatever sick god you worship. Cause I'm coming for you." Barnyard then walked back into the room and closed the door behind him.


	10. Nothing Will Ever Be The Same

Chapter Ten

Nothing Will Ever Be The Same

Barnyard walked into the room, his knife drawn. He looked around and noticed how peaceful they all looked, lost in the land of dreams. To his right, Tom and Jerry began mumbling, having a pity argument in their sleep, to Barnyard's left Sly could be seen running away from an imaginary adversary. Huck was still nestled up against the windowsill, the window fogging up behind him due to his body temperature.

The dog moved towards Jose first, he smiled as he thought about what he was about to do, raising the knife above the bird, Barnyard thrust the knife into Jose's back. He laughed to himself as he saw the bird's body move slightly and then not at all, Jose didn't cry, he didn't utter a sound or even wake from sleep.

This is what Barnyard saw in his head when he opened the door. This is what he knew the studio executives and Mr. Warner wanted, to get the Disney's out of the picture, for the sole purpose of destroying the companies of MGM and Disney by blaming the two of Disney's biggest stars, Donald and Mickey, for the murders. As far as Tom and Jerry were concerned it would be killing the only thing that MGM really had bringing them out of the picture for good. Warner Brothers would be on top in a matter of years, Disney would lose all credibility and fade over time, it was a slow process, but that's exactly what Mr. Warner wanted, he wanted to watch his biggest competitor fall, bleed and only when he was satisfied would he allow Disney to finally die. But it would all begin with the single thrust of a knife.

Barnyard looked around the room; everything was going to according to plan. Moving over to Jose, all he had to do was stab him in the back like the dirty dog he thought he was and Barnyard would have anything that his heart desired. He ran through his head all the things he could want- Money, a nice mansion, women and enough beer to make an Irish drunk wish he were sober from the very beginning. All of these things Barnyard wanted and all of these things he could have, if he just moved his hand.

"Jose" Barnyard whispered, "Get up!" Jose was motionless, deep in sleep, Barnyard tried again this time in an attempt at Portuguese, "Acorde meu amigo, temos de sair de aqui!" Jose slowly sat up, "O que esta acontecendo?" he asked. Barnyard rolled his eyes, "Stick to English please" he growled, "that and I have to kill you." Jose's face went from confused to full of fear, "No" he cried, "you-you can't!" he got on his knees and began to beg, "Please Senor Dawg, don't do this!" Barnyard rolled his eyes, "Will you relax already?" he answered annoyingly, "I'm not going to kill you." Jose stood up and brushed himself off, "What wait?" he asked, "but you just said that-"

Barnyard began to pace, "I know what I said" he grumbled to himself, "What happens if you don't?" Jose asked, guessing correctly that there would be consequences. Barnyard sighed, for he knew the answer, he just didn't want to say it, but seeing no way around it he spoke anyway, "They'll come after me" he whispered, "I'll be dead within the week." Jose nodded, thinking the situation over, "Well what can we do?" he asked, "There must be something."

Barnyard shook his head, there seemed to be only one option, an option that seemed impossible. "There is something you could do for me" he replied, Jose leaned in waiting to hear the answer, "stay away. I never want to see you again." Jose blinked, refusing to believe what he had heard, "I can't do that Chief" Jose answered, "You're my friend." Barnyard laughed sarcastically, "If you're really my friend then you will stay away and let me see this through." Jose sighed, "Why are you acting as if you're in this alone? We're just as much a part of this as you are." Barnyard had enough of Jose and tackled him to the ground, drawing his knife he spoke again, "Don't you get it?" he pointed the weapon at Jose's neck, "I have to do this! If I don't then we don't exist! The Disney's and the Warner's are going to keep fighting each other until one of them loses and right now Warner has the upper hand."

Jose was sweating, for a moment thinking that Barnyard would actually kill him. "Okay" Jose said, giving up, "you want to kill yourself. Go up against the powerhouses? Fine. Go and get yourself killed, I won't mourn for you." Barnyard nodded and got off Jose, putting his knife in his back where it came from. Jose stood up and watched as Barnyard walked towards the door, grabbing a brown trench coat and fedora before he left.

Just as Barnyard was about to leave the hotel, Jose ran up to him, holding a beer, "Wait!" he cried, "Here this is for you." Barnyard raised his eyebrows in curiosity and took the beer, "Why?" he asked. Jose laughed, "We always had a drink before closing at the bar, remember?" Barnyard laughed, remembering the night when they were swapping stories, drinking beer and watching old movies as if they had nothing better to do and the world made sense. "Did the bar ever really close?" Barnyard asked rhetorically, "No" Jose answered laughing, "it was always open."

Barnyard and Jose embraced, shared the beer and then Jose watched as his friend walked down the street into the night. Jose had the strange that he would never see him again, though he sincerely hoped that he was wrong.


End file.
